Tales from the Darkness Beyond Time
by Aku Blossom
Summary: A collection of one-shot scenes. None of the chapters are connected in any way. Rating varies between scenes.
1. Always Outside Looking In

_**Always Outside Looking In**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

**Summary: This scene is from the POV of Momoko a few years into the girls high school life. Miyako and Kaoru have gotten together and this is Momoko's reaction after coming to grips with her friends' relationship. Kaomiya pairing.**

* * *

Every day I walk to school, alone but never by myself.

They're always with me, always by my side. Despite everything we've been through they've never abandoned me. My two best friends, my two only friends in the world. The only people who've ever believed in me, ever put their faith in me. The only two people I still believe in, the only people I can put my faith in. They have always been there for me, my companions and allies when we've faced the worst enemies the world has ever known. I love them. They mean the world to me, more—I know—than I could ever mean to them.

She was the first real friend I ever made. She's the perfect version of the feminine aspect that has ever been, and probably the greatest example of God's tenderness that there ever will be. Boys flock to her, crawling and scraping to hold her hand. Girls admire her for her fashion sense and the gentleness she exudes. She's the picture of popularity and yet somehow manages to avoid falling into the trap of popularity. Somehow, some way she's still my friend. We learned to fly together and we learned to laugh together. I love her more than my own sister.

When we met, we fought to prove who was better. From the beginning I'd never had a hope of winning. She's a mystery…the ideal boy wrapped in the body of a girl. She never had a lack of girls willing to court her even knowing that she wasn't of the opposite gender. She's strong and athletic never failing to make us proud of her. Boys envy her talent and admire her fierce spirit, the very things that bring girls to her like sheep to a shepherd. I owe her my life and can never thank her enough for her friendship.

Now they're together, and now they represent everything love was ever meant to be. After all the heartache and false loves I've known in my life, they inspired in me again the strength to believe in true love. When I see them together, I can only smile and stare, knowing how rude it must seem. They never say anything, but I can see in their eyes. They've never been happier. No one else knows, and I wasn't meant to. It's clear as day, though, in the soft touches and gentle smiles, that they don't need me in their world anymore.

So every morning I walk to school, alone but never by myself. I see them and smile, knowing that my destiny is to always be outside, looking in to their perfect world.


	2. Pinch Me

_**Pinch Me**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

**Summary: This scene has no real setting. It's simply a look at how two couples spend their peaceful afternoon off. Sokudo is an original character of mine who is central to a very large project I'm working on. Kaomiya, Momokudo**

* * *

It was the perfect afternoon. A warm sun in the clear blue sky accompanied by the gentle caress of a cool breeze dancing with the leaves and grass. Not a sign or scent of mischief in the air and nary a monster in sight, as though even monsters dared not disrespect the picturesque afternoon atmosphere. All over the city couples strolled while children played and parents rekindled love left calloused by the years.

In the yard just outside the Tokyo City Research Center, a rainbow born from a simple lawn sprinkler skittered across the grass. The gentle tinkling of water sang alongside the giggling and laughing of the two dancing and chasing each other through the mist. Ignorant to the rest of the world, Kaoru and Miyako wrestled around on the damp grass dressed in just their swim suits.

They came to a halt just in the path of the sprinkler, to the onlookers the rainbow it bore spread over them like a mother's embrace. Kaoru pinned Miyako beneath her, leaning in close. Miyako met her half-way, capturing the blue-haired tomboy's lips with the kind of heated passion so few had ever seen in the blue-eyed angel. Kaoru gave in the moment their lips met, her arms resting on either side of Miyako who wrapped her own arms around her girlfriend's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

They lay like that locked in tender embrace 'neath the sprinkler's mist and rainbow.

Inside the silence of the lab was broken only by the occasional beeping of machinery and the soft, nearly inaudible sound of breathing floating up from the couch. Laying against the arm of the couch, Sokudo snored softly with one arm wrapped around Momoko. He had only one of his ear buds in and his arm hanging off the couch. The auburn-haired girl he sat with was curled up against him with her head on his chest, wearing the second ear bud.

Their shoes lay in a pile at the foot of the couch. Sitting on the floor beside Sokudo was a half finished can of Diet Dr. Pepper. The tips of his fingers just barely brushed over the top. On the table beside the couch laid a half eaten chocolate bar, slight chocolate stains outlining Momoko's mouth. On his cheek and on his lips Sokudo wore the same chocolate, a gift from his now sleeping girlfriend.


	3. Could I? Should I?

_**Could I? Should I?**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

**Summary: Dai's girlfriend has recently committed suicide. Now he's sitting alone in her room, contemplating killing himself to be with her.**

* * *

Dai sat alone in the empty apartment building, knowing that he shouldn't be there. But for the love of God he couldn't leave, he couldn't take his eyes from the now spotless corner of the room where she'd been before. He couldn't forget the look of absolute misery and hopelessness that he'd seen in her eyes the day he found her. Most of all, he couldn't forget her. He laid back on her bed, covering his face with both hands.

Devon Starling, she was gone now. That fucking bastard had finally pushed her too far. Dai had seen it all along, for the whole three years he'd known her, three years they'd shared music and dreams. Three years they had shared victory and defeat. Three years that he had loved her with all of his heart, trying desperately to make up for the love she'd never had. He had never liked her father from the moment he met the man, and knowing the hell he'd put his daughter through, he had grown to hate the prick with every facet of his being.

Dai sat up, only to slouch forward and bow his head low, tears no longer threatening to fall but falling like rain. She was gone all because of that horrible man. In three years, Dai had heard all of the horror he'd been to her. The beatings and abuse, the rape and the words. All of it came out when she was with him and he had tried so much to soothe her heart and keep her together. Try as he might, even he hadn't been able to save her.

Dai stood up and walked over to the corner of the room, kneeling down and lightly rubbing his hand on the wall. In a flash he remembered how just days ago the floor was turned red with blood and her eyes stared up at him from this very position, lifeless and hopeless. He choked on a sob and fell to his knees, slumping over and resting his head against the wall. The slits on her wrists had been so hazardous and sketchy, he couldn't imagine what a state she had to be in when she had done it.

"Devon…I can't…" He stood up and walked around the room in a panic, his mind racing and his heart beating. His head was pounding and he could swear a Russian parade was taking place just by his eardrums. Devon was gone. The person he'd devoted three years of his life trying to save, the person he'd poured his love into, the friend he couldn't live without, the lover he'd never be able to replace was dead and gone, all because he hadn't been able to wash away her pain. He had been able to wipe away her tears, but he hadn't been able to mend the tears in her heart.

"I can't do this…not without her…I can't keep this up…" Dai looked at the window, shaking his head as he stared at the bustling city street almost eight stories below. He went to the window and stiffly pushed it open, staring down at the street with a haunted look in his eyes.

"What am I still doing? What's…what's the point in going on? She's gone…I completely failed her, even after I promised…I promised to make everything better," Dai took a few steps back, rubbing his arms. No one knew where he was, he hadn't left a note and he hadn't told anyone he was leaving. No one would be able to stop him, no one would try to stop him.

"Devon I…" He stared at the open window, imagining how the shards of glass would feel biting into his skin, how the wind would feel against his face and finally how so suddenly, all of his pain would be gone. How suddenly he would be with her again. He fell to the ground, sobbing. Even now, he wasn't strong enough.


	4. When I Wake in the Night

_**When I Wake in the Night**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

**Summary: In this scene, Kakiko awakens from a recurring nightmare-referencing a story that will be coming shortly-and Hachizou is there to comfort her. The italics are Kakiko thinking back to this scene. KakikoxHachizou (Momoko's Parents)**

* * *

_There are times when late at night, my mind is wracked by horrible nightmares. Times when as I sleep, I see a dark face in the shadows, a face I can't ever remember but a face whose horror I can't ever forget. No matter how hard I run, or where I hide, his eyes are always watching me. I try to scream, but it always comes out as a whisper. It's these nightmares that never seem to end, it's this distant memory I can't ever face. I wake in the night with a scream, crying for salvation from the darkness._

Kakiko sat up in a hurry, barking out a barely audible yelp. Panting and hunched over, she brushed her hair back from her face—her face hot and wet with sweat and tears—and tried to keep quiet. Afraid that her childish antics might wake…

"Kiko, what's wrong?" Kakiko looked over at her husband with bleary vision. He sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Was it another nightmare?" Kakiko nodded, sniffling as she snuggled against him. Hachizou kissed her head and hugged her a little tighter. "Do you wanna tell me about it?" Kakiko sniffed again and peaked up from his warm embrace.

"It was the same one as always…" Hachizou frowned, though Kakiko couldn't see it, and gave her another tight squeeze. Kakiko purred happily, giggling and bringing herself up. Her arms slipped around Hachizou's neck and very softly she kissed his lips, breaking but not pulling away.

"It's okay though…it's alright now Chizou…" Kakiko giggled again and blushed, kissing Hachizou's cheek. He smiled and rubbed her back, blushing a little himself when she moaned contentedly against him.

"Are you sure it's okay, Kiko? I don't," She silenced him with another kiss, this one far less subtle and far more persuasive.

"It's always all better when you're here Chizou," He began to reply but another kiss and a gentle shove cut him off.

_Every time I open my eyes, you've always been there to save me. I love you so much Hachizou, for always being there to chase away my demons. I only hope that I can show you how much you mean to me every night for the rest of our lives._


	5. Would You Take a Chance?

_**Would You Take a Chance?**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

**Summary: Two hundred years into the future, the world is a frozen wasteland plagued by monsters born from seemingly endless black lights. A girl, whose only identification is Koko, was awakened from a deep sleep only to find herself the sole possessor of the white light in this ragged future. Now she's searching for a way to save her world.**

* * *

The door slid open creakily, crying and echoing against the cold, steel walls. Koko jumped and looked around, making sure that she wasn't being followed. Assured of her solitude, she continued on into the abandoned computer lab. The chief had said two-hundred years ago the building had been some kind of research lab, but now it was a decaying ruin that no one dared search. Ghost stories, why did she always have to investigate the ghost stories? Koko brushed her bangs out of her face and peered over the banister, seeing no one in the room below.

"Whew…no ghosts yet…" She rolled her eyes and tiptoed down the stairs, "It really wouldn't surprise me though…" She had the worst luck with attracting the dark things and other monsters. It was almost like they were looking for her or something. Koko peeked around the corner; still alone, that was good.

She walked around the corner and froze, seeing a dark figure standing just a few yards from her. It turned to face her and Koko could feel the color flooding out of her face, her sweat turning cold. It seemed as though the cloaked figure was smiling. Koko stumbled back and held out her hand, causing her purple ring to appear on her finger.

"Shining Bright!" Koko faded in a lavender flash of crescent moons to be replaced by her alter ego, Bright, clothed in a white jacket—with light purple ribbons on her elbows and a lavender lining inside—with a very light purple shirt beneath and a matching skirt complete with black-fingerless gloves and lavender shoes. The cloaked figure seemed to still be smiling, with unnerved Bright and forced her another step back.

"W-Who the heck are you? What are you doing here?" The man turned away from her, back to the console behind him. It was much larger than any computer Bright had seen, but seemed completely broken down and useless.

"You finally came…I've been waiting," Bright choked and tried desperately to swallow the lump in her throat. His voice was soft and flowed like sludge. "Endless seasons of winter and death, suffering and misery. It can all be traced back to a single event..." Bright perked up and stepped closer, though when the man turned to face her again she froze and backed away. She could feel him smiling, and it was making her stomach churn.

"Y…you mean there's a way to fix everything? What happened anyway?" The man continued looking at her, but suddenly the monitor behind him sprang to life and a shaky, crackling image appeared. Bright looked passed the man, warily nonetheless. The image was of a blond-haired girl in an outfit very similar to her own. Bright frowned and looked back at the man, the uneasy feeling growing.

"She did all of this? I don't…I don't believe that…one person couldn't," the man laughed very softly, the sound freezing Bright, literally numbing her body.

"Miyako Gotokuji, it was because of her the great tragedy took place. The disaster that destroyed this world two-hundred years ago," Bright looked back at the girl and honestly couldn't picture her harming a fly, let alone destroying the world. The man smiled again and Bright's eyes grew wide and frightened.

"The only way to save the world…is to return to the past…and kill her,"


End file.
